Kissing Twins
by Pluto's Kiss 360
Summary: Due to their newest twincest scene at the host club, the twins end up going a little further than planned, even in front of their audience...Yaoi smut lemon slash twincest fluff kaoru x Hikaru Hikaruxkaoru


Hikaru x Kaoru - Kissing Twins

Summary : Due to their newest twincest scene at the host club, the twins end up going a little further than planned, even in front of their audience...Yaoi smut lemon slash twincest

kaoru x Hikaru Hikaruxkaoru

This isn't exactly fluff but it's not hardcore either...So, beware that there is **kissing and fondling.**

* * *

It was the usual day at the host club.

The twins were playfully bantering with each other by the piano, entertaining quite a few yellow dressed admirers.

Eventually, in a fit of laughter, both sit down on the piano seat.

"Hikaru...will you play my favorite song? Please?" Kaoru asked, quietly. Using his big eyes, he tried to convince his older brother to play it.

But of course, he didn't have to go the extra mile. His brother could never deny him anything.

"You know I'd never tell you no, little brother." Just like it said to in the script, he looked at him lovingly and turned to face him.

"Especially when you say please~"  
His toned dropped a little deeper, all the fangirls knowing from that that there was a sexy meaning in what he said.

He tickled his younger twin under the chin, making him blush and making the girls squeal in the process.

After that, he finally took his hands away from his brother and began playing the requested song.

Hikaru played a light, romantic song while Kaoru sat beside him, leaning on his shoulder and humming the lyrics.

The girls sighed and swooned at the song, it was absolutely beautiful.

"He can play so beautifully!" One girl said.

Another said, "When did he learn this!"

"Since when did he play the piano?"

"I can't believe he plays this for Kaoru all the time!"

They hushed themselves after a while to listen to it more. The song was slowed even more when the twins started talking again.

"Kaoru always loves when I play this song for him."

The girls were shocked enough he could play piano but to play a song like that for your twin, was just too cute!

"It always makes him want to just drop his panties." He laughed.

"Th-thats not true Hikaru-!"

"Then why do you love this song so much? You know how you get every time I play this ..." he purred.

Kaoru was just about to defend himself when Hikaru interrupted once more.

"The last time I played this song he was begging me to-"

"That's because this song was playing during the first time we..." he looked away and blushed much more, leaving his sentence unfinished.

The females nearly lost it at the implied yaoi goodness and Kaoru's overall cuteness. The girls wouldn't last much longer from all the fluff at this rate.

Kaoru stood, done explaining himself to his brother and the girls. Hikaru kept saying all these things to the girls and he didn't like it.

"You're embarrassing me...in front of everybody ..." he bit his lip in a cute pout.

The slow melody came to a gentle stop. Hikaru turned to his blushing brother and looked at him lovingly.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean to embarrass you. Will you forgive me?" He kissed the back of his brother's hand.

Wild squealing and applause.

Then, he pulled his brother back down to the seat and tightly embraced him in a tight bear hug of brotherly love.

But Hikaru felt something pressed up against his leg and he pulled away quickly.

"K...Kaoru...are you hard?" He asked, a little louder than he should've. This wasn't part of the script but it couldn't be helped now, they had to go on.

But improvising was never a hard thing for these talented twins.

The girls gasped and leaned in closely, eyes wide and cheeks very red.

Kaoru was blushing so badly. "Shh! Don't say that so loudly!" It was way too late now, his secret was out. He really hadn't meant to...

He laughed. "My, my, Kaoru. Couldn't wait 'til we got home, huh? I told you this song make him want to drop his panties, ladies."

"St-stop it, Hikaru! Why are you so mean to me?"

"You won't think I'm so mean after this~" he told him, his tone making it a promise.

He brought his hand down to thigh and rubbed small circles into it

"H-Hikaru-"

"Shh. Let big brother take care of you." Just for emphasis, he squeezed his crotch making his younger twin cry out and buck his hips.

This was just so taboo in the best of ways. The girl all had nosebleeds and were so excited they caught a moment like this.

He alternated between harsh and gentle squeezes in small pulses and until Kaoru was squirming and panting.

He made sure the boy was completely needy before sticking his hand into his pants and stroking it slowly.

A moan of his name made him shudder and work a bit harder to make him do it again.

His hand squeezed his length so deliciously he couldn't help but to moan his name again.

Kaoru completely forgot about everyone else watching as he was stroked closer and closer to orgasm but that soft, damp hand.

His hand didn't just stroke it. It thumbed his drooling slit, squeezed the head and the patted his sack gently.

Things like that made the boy go crazy. His eyes fell closed, his mouth open and his entire body hot and trembling.

"Hi-Hikaru...stop or...it'll explode!"  
He didn't stop. He sped up just to make things worse.

So, Kaoru couldn't help himself, he couldn't stop from being pushed over the edge.

With a shudder, aquick, shallow gasp, and a whisper of his brother's name, he came right into his pants.

Every girl passed out from a severe nosebleed.

The other hosts were amazed, though Tamaki nagged them.

"You're supposed to make them fangirl, not faint! We can't afford to pay for their medical bills! ...well we could but...that's not the point!"

"And do tell how you were able to make that so realistic." The man with the clipboard said.

Kaoru tried to brush off the remaining tingles of his orgasm as he stood like nothing even happened.

Luckily, he'd been wearing a certain type of underwear that stopped the sticky mess from staining his pants.

"Its called great acting. " He gave a hair flip and high fived his brother.

"We'll have so many more requests after this..." someone said. It was completely true.

- -

It was later in the day and everyone was about to go home.

The twins were discussing what happened earlier that day.

"That song really does make you horny? Sorry...I was shocked when I felt you all hard. Not that I haven't felt it before...but.."

"I wasn't lying when I said I really loved that song because it was playing the first time we...you know..."

"I should play it for you more often then." Hikaru gave him a lopsided smile.

"No...that won't be necessary ..." Kaoru blushed before gently nudging him.

"Anyway, lets prank Tamaki tomorrow!"

"Hell yeah! What's the plan?"

The two began whispering to each other.

Tamaki couldn't help but to get shivers when he looked over at the two devils looking back at him, whispering still.

He just knew something awful was in store for tomorrow.

But then again, it was just another wonderful day at the host club. 

* * *

How was this? I...I'm not sure what to think about it. I think its simply _alright. _But what do you think?  
Feeling this or no?

Feed back is the greatest gift you can give to me.


End file.
